


One Hell of A Birthday

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Prompt (Anon request): may i request a oneshot where bucky and the rest can't spend your birthday w/ you bc of an event he has to attend and you feel kinda sad and end up hanging out w/ an ex and accidentally showing that in a facetime w/ the fam making them tease overprotective boyfriend bucky c:





	One Hell of A Birthday

“I’m sorry, doll,” he finished, his voice wavering a little.

“Bucky, it’s okay, I get it,” you said.

You really understood the situation, even if you didn’t like it.

Your birthday was in two days and Bucky, your boyfriend, wouldn’t be able to spend it with you. He, along with the team, got a track of an enemy base and had to take it down. Finding the location would take longer than anyone anticipated.

You really understood the situation, but you weren’t happy about it. In fact, pretty sad.

“I really wish I could do something about this.”

“I know. Me too.”

You finished the call making him promise to be careful and kick some ass.

***

You’ve had a pretty bad day. And it was your birthday.

As a matter of fact, ‘pretty bad’ seems like an understatement. For starters, Bucky and the rest couldn’t be there. You had to work; okay, only the morning shift, but it was still morning. Your alarm malfunctioned and you were late, which wasn’t good for your relation with your boss. Then, work never seemed to end. As you were leaving - starving because you had absolutely no time to take a break for a snack and you didn’t bring anything with you because you were late – rain started pouring. You managed to get home after two hours in traffic and subways, dripping wet and sporting a headache. You were supposed to go out to eat tonight, so any food you were hoping to have for lunch simply didn’t exist in your apartment. Which made you change clothes and go to the grocery store.

Your family was supposed to arrive at 5 p.m. that day, so you were picking some things to actually cook at your house. Taking the day you had so far, you were not making yourself available to another thing going wrong (like maybe your reservations).

Your phone ringing brought you back to reality.

“Hello?”

“[Y/n], hi!” your mother exclaimed on the phone. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks, mom,” you smiled, relieved to hear her voice. You glanced at the clock hanging on the wall near the fruits, “Wait. Weren’t you supposed to be on the plane an hour ago?”

“[Y/n], the flight was canceled. Something about the weather here, no places are taking off,” she sighed. “I’m sorry, honey, but we won’t be able to go spend your birthday with you.”

“It’s okay, mom. I really wanted to see everyone, but I understand.” What else could you say?

You finished the call and sighed. What an amazing birthday; no family, no friends, no boyfriend, no plans. You shouldn’t have left your bed this morning.

“[Y/n]?”

You turned toward the source of the voice and came face to face with someone you didn’t expect.

There you saw him: Harry. Your ex-boyfriend.

“Harry, hi!”

He surprisingly embraced you in a hug. He was smiling he pulled back.

“I was thinking about you,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I saw the date and I remembered that today was your birthday.” His smile then became softer, “Happy birthday.”

You smiled back, “Thanks, Harry.”

“So, big plans tonight?” he asked, glancing at you while picking some apples from the pile behind you.

You could say ‘yes’. You could, you definitely could seem like pretty busy person with lots of friends to party with on your birthday. But what is the gain in that?

You shrugged. “Not really.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

So you ended up telling him the entire story.

“Wow,” he sighed, “You’ve had a rough day.”

“Yeah. But it’s okay. I’ll pick some ice cream and binge watch some show tonight. Hopefully, nothing else will go wrong.” You really hoped so.

Harry scratched the back of his neck.

“If you want, maybe I could stop by. Keep you some company or something.” Upon seeing your face, he quickly added, “Just as friends! I wouldn’t want to intrude between you and your boyfriend.”

What would be the harm in that?

***

And that’s how you ended up alone with your ex-boyfriend at your apartment on your birthday.

Harry was currently serving the dinner he had bought when you received a Skype call from Bucky and ended up telling him who you were spending your birthday with.

“Bucky, we’re friends. Nothing more,” you said for the billionth time.

“I know, and I get that,” he answered, “But it had to be him?

“Who? Be who? Are you talking to [Y/n]?”

Suddenly, the entire team was trying to fit into the screen, all talking and wishing you happy birthday at the same time.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. “Thanks, guys.”

“[Y/n]?” Harry called when he reentered the living room, a bit hesitant since you were talking on the phone. He expected you’d get some of those when he was there, but didn’t know if you wanted people to know he was there and he didn’t want to cause any trouble.

“Who’s that?” Nat asked, pulling the camera towards her.

“Did your family made a nice flight?” Steve asked, pulling the camera to him.

“Did they enjoy the reservation?” Tony squeezed himself between the two.

“Are you having a nice birthday?” Wanda jumped on Steve’s back and gripped her arms around his neck to secure herself.

“Did you get out present?” Sam appeared near close to the camera.

“It didn’t explode, did it?” the camera focused on Bruce, standing kind of afraid on the side with everyone, including you, screaming, “What?!”

“I didn’t get your present, so I don’t know if it exploded. My family never came, they were stuck in the airport due to the bad weather. I canceled the reservation, none of you guys were here. And I was talking to a friend, Harry.”

Somewhere between your explanations, everyone fit on the screen again.

“Who’s Harry?” Thor asked. “Is he a brave warrior?”

“Nope,” Sam replied, smirking. “He’s [Y/n]’s ex-boyfriend.”

“What?!”

“Sam, how the hell do you know?” you asked, confused.

“I happen to have my ways, [Y/L/n],” he mocked, scrunching his lips and snapping his fingers in a ‘Z’ form. What you didn’t see was the way he and Tony high-fived behind Thor’s back.

“Let me get this straight: [Y/l] is spending her birthday with her ex-boyfriend and not with the overprotective – and needless to say, currently – boyfriend?” Tony asks, a teasing tone to his voice and a grin on his face.

“Yes.”

“Oh, Barnes, you’re never hearing the end of this, my friend.”

“If you want, Asgard could use a powerful warrior such as yourself,” you heard Thor saying quietly to Bucky.

Two days later, after they returned home and you made them have a few hours of sleep and Tony sent a private plane to pick up your family, they took you out to dinner on your favorite restaurant and even invited Harry. The entire time the team spent teasing Bucky, who made Harry seat far away from you on the giant table. You had never laughed as hard as that night.

Oh. And their present didn’t explode. Until Tony switched a few cables.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
